Remords Posthume
by malfoyswand
Summary: " Il sentait comme un trou béant, là, dans son cœur. Il ne se souvenait même plus qu'il en avait un, et voilà que celui-ci semblait brûler à petit feu. Un mal immonde était en train de lui grignoter la poitrine, petit bout par petit bout. Quelque chose semblait gratter en lui, rongeant sa chair pour essayer d'en sortir. La peur. "
1. Lucidité

**Avant de publier cette mini-fic, je tiens a préciser que je ne soutien en aucun cas les relations abusives. Je sais que le fait d' " apprécier " ce couple est considéré par certains comme odieux et une marque d'irrespect envers les personnes qui se trouvent dans ce type de relation toxique.**

 **Il y a une grande part de différence entre les comics, les films, et la réalité. Il s'agit d'une relation et de personnages FICTIFS, et qui sont, tout le monde le sait, loin d'être sains d'esprit. Le Joker et Harley Quinn sont deux fous furieux, leur " amour " ne peut pas être normal. Leur relation est loin d'être un modèle, mais on peut l'apprécier, la trouver fascinante parce qu'il s'agit de fiction. Si une personne est victime d'une relation abusive moralement ou physiquement, elle a besoin d'aide. Je ne tolère en aucun cas ce genre de comportement dans la vie réelle, la fiction et la réalité sont deux choses très différentes.**

 **BREF, je voulais mettre ce point au clair avant de commencer, vu que de nombreuses personnes appréciant la relation du Joker et d'Harley Quinn se font régulièrement accuser de soutenir les relations abusives.**

 **J'ai écris cette mini fiction ( qui ne devait être au départ qu'un OS ), parce que ces deux personnages sont bien trop tordus et fascinants pour que je puisse passer à coté de l'occasion d'écrire sur leur relation complètement bordélique. Faire vivre ces personnages à été un véritable plaisir pour moi, j'espère donc que cela sera aussi un plaisir pour vous de lire cette histoire !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( Evidemment, les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à DC comics ). Merci du fond du cœur à XeresMalfoy d'avoir prit le temps de me corriger, et à ma belle Sarah d'être toujours là pour m'encourager !**

 _Choke_ x Hybrid

 _New person, Same Old mistakes_ x Tame Impala

 _Everything Is Violence_ x Lorn

* * *

 **CHAPITRE I**

 ** _Lucidité_**

Existait-il, quelque part dans le monde, une ville plus fascinante que Gotham City au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Une innombrable quantité de villes s'étaient vues attribuer le surnom de "Ville qui ne dort jamais ", mais une seule et unique ville se révélait à la hauteur du titre : Gotham. Gotham ne dormait jamais.

Gotham vibrait le jour, Gotham se déchaînait la nuit.

Lorsque le soleil se couchait et qu'il entraînait toute la pureté du jour dans sa chute, lorsque la nuit étreignait lentement le monde entre ses bras sombres, alors Gotham s'éveillait. Les rues grouillaient de silhouettes dangereuses, hommes devenus des bêtes nocturnes. La ville devenait un refuge pour la pire racaille qui soit : voleurs, assassins, criminels en tout genre, chaque coin de rue en abritait des nouveaux, et les murs suintaient de noirceur.

Du haut du balcon d'un des buildings, le plus fameux des vilains de la ville observait celle-ci d'un œil vide. Toutes les informations que recevait son système oculaire se perdaient dans les méandres de sa folie silencieuse. Il ne voyait pas les multiples clignotements des néons - et autres lumières agressives - inonder la ville d'une énergie frénétique. Il ne percevait pas les mouvements des piétons, les pics de vitesse des voitures, ignorait tout de la folie qui enivrait Gotham. Il n'entendait pas les rires, les hurlements, les bruits de moteurs, les musiques poussées à outrance dans de lourdes enceintes.

Sur ses lèvres peintes de rouge, un grand sourire restait figé. Ses iris fixaient un point imaginaire, quelque part face à lui, et, alors qu'un éclair de démence scintillait dans ses prunelles ahuries, il leva doucement sa main.

Ses doigts tremblaient sous le regard de la lune, et se dirigeaient lentement, tout doucement, vers le haut, comme s'ils s'apprêtaient à toucher quelque chose.

 _Délicatement._

C'est là qu'il le vit, son visage, et qu'à la morsure du froid se joignit celle, cuisante, des souvenirs.

Elle était partie.

 _Il l'avait trouvée assise sur le lit, son corps replié sur lui-même dans une attitude craintive. Faible. Il avait alors cru rêver._

 _\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

 _Halluciner._

Il put percevoir chacun de ses traits, chacune des courbes qui composaient son visage. Le visage dont il avait façonné chaque petite parcelle, morceau par morceau, érigé à son image.

 _Elle n'avait pas répondu._

 _L'hématome avait brillé, sous la lumière chaude de la chambre. Énorme nébuleuse dévorant sa joue._

Il vit ses yeux, son regard tellement _naïf_ lorsqu'elle le regardait. Si _niaise_ et _mielleuse._ Insupportable _._

 _\- Réponds. Je veux savoir qui t'a fait ça. Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'attirer d'ennuis, encore moins avec l'un de mes hommes. Mon cœur... Tu n'as pas encore fait une grosse bêtise, si ?_

Sa main dansa dans le vide, retraçant les contours d'une joue imaginaire.

 _Elle était restée silencieuse. Son regard bleuté s'était agité frénétiquement, cherchant un endroit sur lequel se poser. Partout, sauf sur lui._

 _\- Réponds._

 _Il avait fait un pas vers elle._

Son bras retomba le long de son corps.

 _Elle avait reculé. Et lui, en la voyant faire, avait cru devenir fou... Avant de se souvenir qu'il l'était déjà._

 _Un énorme sourire avait envahi ses lèvres écarlates, et il s'était mis à rire. Doucement._

Son sourire s'affaissa.

 _\- Réponds... Allons, mon cœur… Ma belle Harley…_

 _Il avait eu envie de vomir face à l'effroi glacé qui habitait ses membres. Sa faiblesse. Elle avait l'air si pathétique._

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, tandis que, dans les ténèbres, sa peu laiteuse virait diaphane. Pâleur maladive.

 _\- Il est mort... Je n'ai pas envie de t'en parler. Ne t'inquiète pas._

 _Sans doute avait-il eu peur, aussi, parce que quelque chose n'allait pas. Harley... Sa Harley n'était jamais faible. Jamais. Harley Quinn était aliénée, possédée par une fièvre sans borne, et – par-dessus tout - intrépide. Pas une seule fois depuis qu'il l'avait à ses côtés, elle n'avait manifesté une once de crainte ou de faiblesse. Du moins pas ouvertement._

Son poing se serra. Son corps se figea dans un stoïcisme nerveux.

 _Son rire léger s'était brutalement mué en quelque chose de fort et inquiétant._

 _Il avait avancé, rapidement cette fois. Sa proie n'avait eu le temps de reculer. Sa grande main avait saisi son petit cou, penchant son visage vers le sien. Si proche._

Ses phalanges tremblèrent sur l'effort. Ses jointures auraient blanchi davantage, s'il avait été possible que sa peau devienne plus pâle encore.

 _Elle s'était raidie sous sa poigne ferme. Beaucoup trop ferme._

 _\- Et alors, ma jolie ? Où sont passés les "poussin ! " ? Tu n'as plus envie de lui parler, à ton petit poussin ?_

Ses ongles entamèrent sa chair.

 _Ses doigts avaient frôlé son collier. Son " Puddin' ". Peut-être en guise de menace, ou peut-être pour lui rappeler qu'elle lui appartenait._

 _Elle avait tressailli sous son toucher. Puis elle avait enfin osé le regarder. Elle n'avait pas le choix._

Lentement, un filet d'hémoglobine se fraya un chemin le long de sa paume.

 _Le Joker avait grogné de frustration, laissant une respiration saccadée et chaude s'échouer sur les lèvres d'Harley._

 _\- Alors, avait-il soufflé, comme ça, tu me demandes de ne pas m'inquiéter ? Mais, qui a dit que je m'inquiétais pour toi ? Tu crois que ton petit minois m'importe ? Que tu es importante à mes yeux ? Idiote ! Je suis le Joker. Le. Joker. L'aurais-tu oublié, mon trésor ?_

Une goutte de sang perla au bout de ses doigts _._

 _\- Non… Non…_

Elle oscilla.

 _La voix d'Harley s'était brisée. Les yeux du Joker s'étaient écarquillés. Une larme avait glissé, le long de la joue d'ivoire de la Reine de Gotham._

Tomba.

 _\- Laisse-moi te dire pourquoi je veux savoir qui t'a fait cela._

S'échoua sur le sol.

 _Il s'était éloigné d'elle, tournant sur lui-même. Il avait offert un sourire carnassier au plafond de la suite, avant de vociférer, pointant une main pâle vers elle :_

 _\- Parce qu'il t'a touchée ! Marquée ! Et le problème, poupée, c'est que tu es à moi. Tu es mon objet. Mon joli petit bibelot. Tu m'appartiens Harley. Tu es ma propriété. Le seul qui a le droit d'abîmer ta jolie petite face, c'est moi. Pas vrai ? Seul ton petit J. a le droit de te briser un peu, s'il veut s'amuser._

Perdant de sa raideur, il reprit à nouveau conscience de son corps.

 _Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés à chacun de ses mots. À chacune de ses interjections, elle avait failli flancher, craquer, et un trop plein de vide habitait à présent ses prunelles._

Il porta lentement sa main à sa bouche.

 _Les globes oculaires du Joker, eux, s'étaient retrouvés injectés de sang, et ses iris verts n'en ressortaient que plus perfides._

Sa langue lapa sa paume. Sans même y penser. Le carmin se dissipa dans sa bouche.

 _Elle avait lentement entrouvert ses lèvres, mais rien n'était sorti de sa gorge. Et brutalement, la belle Harley était tombée à genoux._

 _Alors, contre toute attente, semblant s'être radouci, son amant se rapprocha d'elle et ploya lui aussi les genoux._

Le Joker tourna le dos à la ville et regagna l'intérieur de sa suite.

 _Faible. Pathétique. Idiote. Harley Quinn avait disparu. Il voulait qu'on la lui rende. Son Harley._

 _Une aigreur sourde s'était sournoisement emparée de son estomac._

Foulant la moquette mauve qui tapissait le sol, ses pieds marchèrent sur une tâche rougeâtre _._

 _\- Shhhhhh, avait-il pourtant murmuré._

 _Et il l'avait prise dans ses bras, posé sa tête contre son torse, ses mains dansant délicatement contre son dos._

Il la fixa.

 _Il avait hurlé, intérieurement. Jamais sa Reine n'avait été plus maniable, plus proche du rôle de Pantin dont il avait voulu la revêtir. La rage grondait en lui, de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus dangereuse... Et lorsque le Joker contrôlait sa démence, celle-ci n'en était que plus fourbe, plus dévastatrice._

Longtemps.

 _Ses lèvres peintes étaient venues caresser la nuque diaphane de sa poupée inanimée, laissant une traînée rouge sur sa peau, et il avait susurré :_

 _\- Ça va aller... Je te pardonne. Je sais que tu ne seras plus une vilaine fille, et que tu sauras maintenant que seul ton cher « Puddin' » peut te briser. Tu le sais, Harley, que tout ton être est ma propriété ? Alors tout va bien._

Comme s'il voulait s'en imprégner. Qu'elle fasse partie intégrante de lui, de son corps. De son âme.

 _Il avait chantonné, vers la fin de son discours, sa voix se faisant plus rauque et lointaine. Ses grandes mains avaient empoigné le visage d'Harley, de manière à ce que leurs lèvres entrent violemment en collision._

 _Elle allait revenir. C'était Harley. Harley lui était dévouée corps et âme. Harley ne désirait que son amour. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui. Lui. Lui. Lui. LUI._

Qu'elle soit gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire, sur sa chair.

Ou qu'elle disparaisse.

 _Mais elle l'avait alors repoussé, brutalement._

 _\- Je ne veux plus tout ça._

 _Silence._

 _Fureur. Calme._

 _\- Tu quoi ?_

 _Ils s'étaient tous deux relevés._

Ses doigts fins se saisirent de l'arme dans la poche de son jean.

 _\- Je ne désire plus être ta chose ! Je ne veux plus de cette vie ! Je ne veux pas vivre pour toi, je veux vivre avec toi. Je ne veux plus que tu te serves de moi comme d'une marionnette. Je ne veux plus que tu lèves la main sur moi, sous prétexte que je suis ta propriété. Je ne veux plus. PLUS ! Je veux que TU M'AIMES !_

 _Du reste ne résonnait dans son crâne qu'un souvenir flou et lancinant. Tout s'était déroulé vite. Bien trop vite._

Il fit tournoyer son jouet entre ses doigts.

 _Il l'avait saisie par les cheveux, en criant, criant, criant. Il avait débité des mots incompréhensibles, mais dans le lot, un mantra était revenu. Comme une prière. " À MOI ! MOI ! MOI !". Vomissement de mots brouillons et fous. Il s'était époumoné, et elle s'était débattue._

 _Puis sa main avait volé. Et sans qu'il ne comprenne comment exactement, sa poupée de porcelaine s'était retrouvée à terre._

Il ouvrit la bouche, et se fourra l'arme au fond de la gorge.

 _Et il y avait un liquide rouge, sur la moquette._

 _Le reste n'avait été qu'une mêlée sanguinaire. Harley s'était relevée. Il l'avait de nouveau saisie par le cou. Puis elle avait mordu sa main. Fort._

Il caressa la détente.

 _Le sang avait coulé à flots. Chaud. En ébullition._

 _Flou._

Puis il hurla.

 _Peut-être avait-elle mugi " Je m'en vais ! Je me casse ! Connard ! Pauvre fou, fou, fou, fou de Joker ! Tu rôtiras en Enfer ! Ahahahahha ! Je t'aime ! Je t'adore ! Je me barre ! " , tandis que lui-même hurlait de souffrance._

 _Elle était partie._

Il pointa le pistolet vers le lustre et tira. Une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Sans s'arrêter.

 _Le Joker était seul._

La respiration saccadée, le front moite, l'œil fou et les membres tremblants, le Joker quitta précipitamment ses appartements, laissant derrière lui un véritable champ de bataille.

* * *

Un petit pied étrangement incolore, chaussé de vertigineux talons rouge et noir, vint délicatement toucher une cheville faite d'ébène. Lentement, il remonta le long d'un mollet parfaitement ferme. Le bout des escarpins se fraya un chemin vers la cuisse de l'homme avant de s'arrêter brusquement.

Sur la délicieuse cheville se balança une chaînette d'or blanc. Les lumières dorées de la discothèque étaient absorbées par les maillons scintillants de celle-ci, et n'en ressortait que plus brillants, projetant des centaines de petites étoiles sur sa peau.

En un ultime et indolent frôlement, le pied retourna s'échouer sur le sol doré. Des mains aux doigts délicats vinrent se saisir de fortes épaules. Les ongles, peints de bleu, s'enfoncèrent gentiment dans la peau noire.

Des yeux sombres ne cessaient de scruter les mouvements d'une silhouette élégante qui ondulait face à leur propriétaire. Abandonnant sa position inconfortable, le corps de la jeune femme atterrit brusquement sur les genoux de l'homme. Pour le plus grand bonheur de ce-dernier.

Des lèvres carmin généreusement ourlées se laissèrent aller à un sourire froid, avant de s'ouvrir franchement, un petit rire distant s'en échappant. La tête de la femme partit en arrière, dévoilant sa longue gorge et un morceau de sa nuque.

Et une main noire vint l'agripper.

Certes, l'homme ne lui fit pas de mal, mais ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement, et ses pupilles diminuèrent considérablement de volume. Le rire quitta sa gorge.

Avant d'y revenir. Encore plus fort. Laissant son cou vibrer contre la paume chaude.

La tête de la femme se remit dans un axe normal. Ses longs cheveux suivirent le mouvement, et leurs pointes bleues et roses chatouillèrent son dos nu. Ses yeux indigo eurent le temps de percevoir le regard de l'homme sur sa robe à losanges noirs et or, avant que celui-ci ne s'intéresse de nouveau à son visage.

Son bassin se cambra, et il tomba dans le piège. Ses mains fortes agrippèrent son postérieur, avant d'y déposer une tape.

 _Deuxième erreur._

La femme dirigea sa main vers sa cuisse, et remonta légèrement sa robe, dévoilant un porte-jarretelle brodé de dentelles noires _._

 _Et un pistolet mauve, accroché à celui-ci._

Cela intéressa l'homme plus que ça ne l'inquiéta. Il se contenta de regarder la femme le prendre dans sa main gauche, et le faire tournoyer entre ses doigts. Une fois son petit tour terminé, elle en dirigea le bout vers sa bouche et y déposa un long baiser. Elle vint ensuite l'appliquer sur la nuque sombre de l'homme.

Qui ne broncha pas.

Tout en souriant, elle fit glisser le canon de l'arme du bas de son cou vers sa pomme d'Adam. Celle-ci se souleva lorsqu'il déglutit, et trembla lorsqu'il frissonna. L'imbécile prenait du plaisir.

Elle se pencha, sa bouche effectuant le même chemin que l'arme, mais dévia brusquement de sa trajectoire, se retrouvant sur son oreille gauche.

\- Tu veux t'amuser hein... ? Susurra-t-elle.

Lorsqu'elle l'entendit grogner un " oui ", elle se redressa.

Ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens.

Brusquement, elle agrippa la mâchoire de l'homme, glissa le flingue sous celle-ci, et sourit de toutes ses dents.

Son doigt pressa la détente au ralenti.

La balle quitta le pistolet dans un vacarme assourdissant. La chair fut transpercée dans un déchirement glauque et délectable pour celui qui eût pu l'ouïr. Le Gangster ouvrit grands ses yeux. La balle traversa son crâne, et _elle_ fut la dernière personne qu'il vit avant de mourir.

Sa tête glissa mollement sur ses épaules, inerte, et la poupée de porcelaine en profita pour retirer son arme et se lever. Du bout du pied, elle poussa négligemment le cadavre, et se tourna vers le reste de la pièce.

La musique s'était arrêtée, et un silence de mort - _quelle ironie -_ régnait dans la salle. Mais, sans y prêter attention, elle releva sa main ensanglantée, puis l'examina un moment.

Lorsqu'elle se mit à hurler de rire, un frisson glacé parcourut la boîte de nuit. Elle porta ses doigts à sa bouche tandis qu'elle riait toujours, habitée par une joie folle. Sa langue fit le tour de son index, avant de le lécher sur toute la longueur, laissant le goût métallique du sang envahir ses papilles. Elle s'occupa ainsi de chacun de ses doigts. Une fois sa besogne achevée, elle se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers l'une des estrades. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que la majorité des regards de ces _animaux, sales bêtes répugnantes_ d'hommes, était dirigée vers sa chute de rein se balançant sous sa robe, ainsi que ceux, moins lubriques, d'une bonne partie de la gente féminine.

Lorsqu'elle fut sur la piste surélevée, elle jeta un regard circulaire sur les personnes qui l'entouraient. Elle les _dominait,_ d'ici. Bien la place de la Reine du Crime. Sur un piédestal.

\- Alors... Alors... Chantonna-t-elle, tandis que la musique reprenait, cette fois d'une lenteur envoûtante, Vous savez qui je suis ?

Certains _sujets_ se détournèrent, préférant feindre l'ignorance et quitter cet Enfer au plus vite. Mais, du coin de l'œil, elle aperçut également des hommes se saisir de leurs revolvers, et autres armes à feu, ou armes blanches.

Elle haussa les épaules avant de s'exclamer :

\- Allons, les mecs... On ne va pas en faire un drame ! Ce gars-là était une vraie ordure. Et puis, c'est qu'un petit meurtre, rien de bien méchant ! On en a vu des pires, ici.

Son sourire dans sa voix n'était que trop palpable. Ils étaient censés le savoir, que tout n'était qu'une _blague_ , à ses yeux. Ses pauvres yeux déments.

Apparemment, certains persistaient cependant à l'ignorer, se rapprochant lentement de l'estrade, leurs armes en main. Cinq ou six tout au plus. La jeune femme serra les dents, et leva les yeux au ciel. Tout le monde avait envie de s'amuser, ce soir. Tant pis pour eux, tant mieux pour elle.

Sa jambe entoura une barre de pole dance, et elle se laissa choir contre celle-ci. Son corps se colla au fer froid, lui arrachant un frémissement de plaisir, avant de lentement tournoyer autour. Souple, elle semblait s'enrouler et se déployer dans une danse venimeuse. La vipère se préparait à cracher son venin et dévorer ses proies.

\- Je vous ai demandé si vous saviez qui je suis, susurra-t-elle tout en décollant son buste de la barre, s'arc-boutant vers l'arrière.

Elle renversa sa tête vers le bas, et tira la langue à l'un des bandits, un air rieur dévorant ses traits. Son bras se déploya dans un mouvement insolemment gracieux, son petit jouet mauve le prolongeant. Elle ferma son œil gauche et fit mine de viser. Et lorsqu'il fit de même, elle rit lentement.

\- Alors ? Vous savez ?

L'homme tira. Et c'était la sous-estimer, elle s'en serait presque sentie offusquée. Elle se contenta cependant de donner une petite impulsion à l'aide de son bassin, se retrouvant la tête en bas, les pieds enroulés autour du haut de la barre de strip-tease. La balle la rata, et vint se ficher dans la tête d'un des autres hommes.

\- Oups, raté !

Souple comme un félin, elle se propulsa en arrière. Le chat atterrit sur ses pattes. Sa main gauche se saisit d'un geste rapide de la seconde arme, verte cette fois, qui se trouvait accrochée à son autre porte-jarretelle. Elle brandit les deux flingues vers le plafond avant de hurler :

\- Je-

 _BAM._

 _\- Suis -_

 _BAM._

 _\- Harley-_

 _BAM._

 _\- QUINN !_

 _BAM._

La musique s'était de nouveau tue, tout comme les cœurs des cinq hommes s'étaient arrêtés de battre. D'un bond, Harley Quinn sauta de l'estrade, ignorant les corps sans vie qui gisaient à ses pieds, dans des flaques écarlates.

\- Je suis Harley Quinn ! Vous savez ce que ça signifie n'est-ce pas ? Se mit-elle à clamer, hystérique. Le prochain qui pose la main sur moi, je ne le tuerai pas... Non... Je laisserai mon Mr. J s'en occuper à ma place. Vous le connaissez, mon Puddin' adore s'amuser avec ceux qui abîment sa jolie Reine !

* * *

La pluie s'abattait violemment sur Gotham City, inondant les rues de sa brutalité sourde. Les gouttes tombaient du ciel par milliers, sans aucune interruption, et chaque larme que versaient les nuages s'écrasait sur le sol dans un vacarme démentiel. Les rires, les hurlements, les tirs, les bruits de moteurs, de capes, qui hantaient habituellement la nuit se trouvaient couverts par le déluge.

Peut-être était-ce l'ironie du sort. Peut-être était-ce la nature qui lui riait au nez, venait la mépriser. Ou peut-être était-ce au contraire, Dieu - s'il existait, car cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'y croyait plus - qui s'était pris de compassion pour le mal qui la rongeait, la consumait de l'intérieur. Peut-être n'était-ce rien de tout ça, mais cela n'empêchait pas le ciel de pleurer avec elle, cette nuit. Sur ses joues blanches, les petites gouttes de pluie venaient s'écraser, fouettant sa peau, et se mêlaient ensuite aux perles salées que déversaient ses yeux.

Harley Quinn aurait bien voulu qu'on le lui arrache, son petit organe sanglant, inutile, qui lui servait de cœur. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple, sans cette chose. Pas d'amour. Pas de haine. Pas de souffrance. Elle trouvait cela bien triste, que même les hommes les plus pourris de l'intérieur, même les personnes les plus atteintes par la folie, même les gens les plus immondes, aient un cœur. Même son _poussin,_ avait un cœur. Abîmé, certes, disloqué, évidemment, dégoulinant de noirceur, bien sûr... Mais un cœur quand même.

Le sien, de cœur, lui avait causé bien trop de tord pour qu'elle puisse supporter de le savoir battant, là, dans sa cage thoracique. Apres tout, c'était _par sa faute,_ qu'elle _vivait encore._

Pourtant, son organe continuait inlassablement à pomper son sang, et battait, battait, battait, sans interruption. Il tambourinait tellement fort qu'il semblait prêt à imploser, dans sa poitrine, à deux doigt de lui déchirer les côtes et percer sa peau. Le bruit affreusement détestable de cette machine de vie résonnait dans ses oreilles, dans un mantra qui aurait presque pu couvrir celui de la pluie.

Si cette vilaine chose battait si rapidement, c'était parce que sa propriétaire courait. A dire vrai, Harley Quinn n'avait aucune idée de la manière dont elle s'était retrouvée là, à galoper sans s'arrêter, mais c'était pourtant bel et bien ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Courir. Ses pieds nus frappaient le sol. Sa peau était déchirée par des bouts de verres, écorchée par des cailloux, et sa plante de pied laissait des filets rouges dans l'eau claire qui sillonnait le goudron, sans qu'elle n'y prête la moindre attention.

Et Harley Quinn courait sous la pluie, au beau milieu de la nuit. Elle traversait des ruelles sombres et désertes, toujours plus vite, à s'en déchirer les poumons. Mais elle en avait ressenti le besoin, juste courir, pour se défouler. Pour se sentir _vivante,_ bien que son souhait le plus cher en ce moment même aurait été de ne pas exister.

 _Ne t'arrête pas, ne t'arrête surtout pas._

 _Courir. Courir. S'enfuir. Fuir tout ça. Tout ce foutu merdier. Cette vie. Le fuir lui. Ne pas s'arrêter._

Sa cheville se tordit dans un angle bizarre, craqua. Harley Quinn ne s'en rendit compte qu'une fois par terre, étalée de tout son long dans une flaque d'eau glacée.

Elle ne bougea pas. Ses yeux se fermèrent.

Harley était si fatiguée... Si lasse... Et le sol... Le sol était si _agréable_ , si _reposant_ et _froid._ Le froid délectable d'un tombeau... Elle pouvait très bien dormir ici. Se reposer à jamais... Mourir, n'était-ce pas une douce solution ? Plus tentante ? Ne plus exister, quelle chose extraordinaire c'était là, disparaître... La plus belle des fuites.

Un liquide chaud dégoulinait de sa tempe jusqu'au sol. L'humidité de la flaque cajolait doucement sa joue. La pluie massait ses membres malades, mordait ses bras nus qui étreignaient le sol. Pas de veste. Plus de chaussures. Harley avait tout oublié là-bas, dans le club. Tout sauf son sac.

Et son sac _vibra._

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc, son corps entier fût secoué d'un spasme violent. Ses yeux bleus s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup, sa pupille se dilata et ses iris s'injectèrent d'une encre bleu marine, noyant ses prunelles dans un océan d'indigo sombre. Ses mains et ses pieds grattèrent frénétiquement le sol tandis qu'elle se mit à ramper en direction de son sac à main.

L'on aurait dit une bête affamée qui venait _enfin_ de tomber sur une proie après ce qui semblait être des siècles, des millénaires sans nourriture. Pathétique.

Elle se saisit finalement de l'anse et tira gauchement le sac vers elle. Sa main farfouilla nerveusement à la recherche de son portable, mais elle était trop agitée, et elle ne parvint à trouver le téléphone qu'une minute plus tard.

Harley Quinn poussa un cri de joie, rampa vers le mur et finit par s'assoir, le dos contre le béton.

Elle déverrouilla son téléphone, tapa son code aussi prestement qu'elle le pouvait, sans même prendre le temps de lire ce qu'affichait la notification. Des tâches pourpres envahissaient déjà l'écran avant qu'elle n'appuie sur l'icône de la messagerie, mais elle n'y prêta aucune attention. Elle avait juste le bout des doigts ensanglantés, rien de bien _alarmant._

Mais, alors que la poupée commençait à lire, son visage blêmit.

 _De : Puddin'_

 _Retrouve-moi demain à 19h à_ _cette adresse_ _, trésor. Ne sois pas en retard, tu sais combien j'abhorre le retard._

 _Ton Mr. J._

Harley jeta son téléphone d'un geste rageur, si rapidement qu'on aurait pu croire que celui-ci l'avait brûlée. Sa poitrine se souleva de plus en plus haut et de plus en plus rapidement, au rythme de sa respiration erratique. La Reine ferma les paupières, mais ce ne fût que pour mieux apercevoir son bourreau, son Roi.

Il était là, avec elle, Harley pouvait le sentir.

Elle vit avec exactitude sa peau laiteuse, ses yeux verts, aussi verts que ses cheveux constamment coiffés en arrière... Sous ses doigts, elle sentait ses muscles saillants ainsi que les reliefs que formaient ses cicatrices.

Son chef-d'œuvre favori.

Elle savait par cœur les emplacements de ses tatouages, certains connus d'elle seule... Elle sentait son souffle chaud, dans sa nuque. La fermeté de ses mains, lorsqu'il la caressait. La manière dont il chuchotait son prénom, dont celui-ci roulait sur sa langue, comme s'il était le secret de toutes les extases du monde... _Harley. Harley Quinn_. Le nom qu'il lui avait choisi.

Elle entendait les battements de son cœur lorsqu'elle posait sa tête contre son torse. Ses yeux humides lorsqu'il pleurait. Devant elle, uniquement devant elle. Ses yeux emplis de désir lorsqu'il la regardait. Sa poigne possessive sur son corps délicat. Son sourire sanglant, ses dents argentées. Le goût de sa langue contre la sienne. Métallique. La douceur de ses lèvres. Son rire. La manière dont son corps bougeait lorsqu'il faisait un cauchemar. La manière dont il s'éveillait après ses affreux rêves - songes dont elle ne savait rien. La manière dont il grognait, les joues trempées, et venait l'enlacer.

Leurs deux êtres unis dans leur cuve d'acide lors de sa renaissance.

Son amant. Le Joker.

 _Idiote._

Sa violence.

Harley Quinn aurait dû être en colère, elle le savait. Mais elle ne ressentait rien. Plus rien. Elle n'était qu'une coquille affreusement vide et fatiguée. Peut-être était-ce là tout ce qu'elle était réellement : du vent. Un trou béant dans un corps de femme.

La Reine avait envie de retourner auprès de son Roi, pour se sentir à nouveau _pleine_ , à nouveau quelqu'un. Elle avait envie de l'enlacer. De rire avec lui. De hurler avec lui. De torturer avec lui. De tuer avec lui. De commettre tous les crimes du monde à ses côtés, continuer à vivre dans une orgie constante, dans un monde à part, loufoque et empli de frasques. Un monde régi par ses règles à lui.

Mais il l'avait frappée. Plus fort que les autres fois. Son nez avait saigné, et c'était avec du maquillage blanc qu'elle devait couvrir l'hématome s'étalant sur celui-ci.

Il l'avait laissée partir, l'avait frappée, et voilà qu'il voulait la revoir, maintenant. Harley se sentait si _faible. À jamais prisonnière de l'emprise du Joker._ À quoi servait l'amour, de toutes façons, sinon à la faire souffrir ?

Elle n'avait pas le choix, dans tous les cas. Si elle n'allait pas à lui comme il le demandait, il viendrait à elle. Il la retrouverait d'une manière ou d'une autre.

 _Faites qu'il me tue. Faites qu'il me délivre de cette immondice d'amour que je lui porte. Faites qu'il m'ôte ces chaînes qui emprisonnent mon cœur. Qu'il me tue. Qu'il me tue, s'il n'a ne serait-ce qu'une once d'amour pour moi._

 _Idiote. C'est le Joker. Le Joker n'aime personne._

La pluie s'était arrêtée, mais Harley tremblait de tous ses membres, sans pourtant ressentir le froid. Des larmes s'écoulaient toujours à grosses gouttes le long de ses joues. Son maquillage bavait, lui donnant un air - ironie du sort - de clown. Elle se mit à rire, au milieu de ses larmes. D'un petit rire rauque et écorché.

Harley étouffait.

Soudain, elle empoigna ses cheveux dans sa main droite, et se gifla de sa main gauche, très fort.

Aucune douleur.

Elle se gifla une deuxième fois.

Rien.

Une troisième fois, plus fort.

Que dalle.

Quatrième fois.

Nada.

Et elle se gifla. Se gifla. Se gifla. Se gifla. Se gifla. Sans broncher une seule fois, les yeux fixant le vide.

L'ombre du désespoir planait sur elle, menaçante.

Alors, brusquement saisie d'une nausée abominable, la Reine du Crime vomit.

 _Le Joker n'aime personne._

* * *

Elle ne cessait de geindre, l'idiote. Il lui avait laissé _la vie_ , pour le moment, tandis que toutes les _autres_ étaient mortes, elles. Ne pouvait-elle pas lui foutre la paix, en signe de gratitude ? Non. Bien sûr que non, il fallait que cette putain de sotte gémisse et se débatte. Comme si cela allait réussir à la délivrer de ses liens.

\- La ferme, petite conne. Tu m'empêches de penser, siffla-t-il de sa voix la plus glaciale.

Jamais de sa vie il ne s'était senti plus sérieux. Son envie de rire semblait s'être envolée avec _elle_. Et ça, ça n'était pas bon du tout.

Lentement, un bout de son visage se décida à sortir de l'ombre, et son menton d'opale se montra à la lumière blanche de la lune qui s'infiltrait dans la pièce. Ses lèvres rougeâtres tentèrent vainement de se tordre en un sourire, mais tout ce qu'il réussit à faire ressembla à une vague et affreuse grimace.

Le Joker ne riait même plus.

Dès lors que le Joker cessait de sourire, et pire, de _rire,_ alors quelque chose allait mal. Terriblement mal. Dans ces moments-là, il valait mieux avoir peur pour sa peau si l'on se trouvait à proximité du fou. Bien plus que dans ses moments de folie hilare. Car, si le Joker ne riait plus, c'était que le Joker était en colère. Et Dieu seul savait combien le mot colère était _léger._

C'était une fureur sourde qui grondait, grandissait à l'intérieur de son pauvre corps. Depuis la nuit précédente, la hargne ne cessait de grouiller en lui, et grandissait, s'élargissait, à chaque minute qu'il passait loin de sa propriété, loin d'Harley Quinn. La haine n'en était même plus psychique, elle était physique. Elle se terrait, là, dans les abîmes de son âme, froide et terne, prête à bondir. Son feu ardent lui dévorait l'estomac, lui faisait remonter une bile acide et brûlante le long de la gorge. Jamais l'expression "laisser un goût amer" n'avait été plus juste.

Harley Quinn n'aurait jamais dû partir. Elle n'aurait jamais dû oser proférer qu'elle voulait une... Une espèce de vie normale, _méprisable_. La misérable avait une vie de rêve avec lui. Il lui offrait le monde, et elle, elle... Voulait de l' _amour ?_ Mais pour qui est-ce qu'elle l'avait pris ? Elle allait amèrement le regretter, le Joker allait s'en assurer.

Il n'était pas comme sa Harley, il n'avait pas désespérément besoin d'amour. L'amour n'était qu'une faiblesse inutile. Une connerie.

Sa Reine n'était rien, sans lui. C'était lui qui lui avait donné une nouvelle vie. Lui, qui lui avait offert une lucidité sans borne sur ce qu'était la réalité, dure réalité de la vie. C'était lui qui l'avait forgée, elle était née dans les Flammes de sa Folie. C'était lui, qui, deux années durant, avait fouillé le monde, sillonné chaque pays, mis chaque ville sens dessus dessous pour la retrouver. Lui, qui s'était jeté dans la cuve pour l'en sortir indemne. Lui, qui était allé au fin fond de cette foutue prison pour la délivrer des griffes du gouvernement. C'était grâce à lui, qu'elle avait découvert tout son potentiel. Grâce à lui qu'elle croulait sous l'or. Grâce à lui, que Gotham entier la craignait. Lui, qui lui avait offert le trône et la couronne. Lui qui l'avait hissée sur son piédestal de Reine du crime. Lui seul, qui l'avait sortie de l'ombre. C'était le Joker, qui lui avait tracé un destin, donné un avenir.

Et elle était partie pour une petite claque. Stupide claque.

 _Harley Quinn n'est rien sans toi. Elle a besoin de toi. N'a-t-elle pas cessé de te clamer son amour ? Je suis sa seule et unique raison de vivre. Et elle va revenir. Je le sais. Ma Harley reviendra._

Bon débarras, d'ailleurs, si sa poupée ne revenait pas. Ce n'était qu'un poids, à ses yeux. Qu'un boulet accroché à sa cheville et qu'il devait traîner... Traîner... Son amour l'étouffait constamment, ses élans de tendresse le rendaient malade, même sa manie de se glisser dans son lit le répugnait, parfois. Harley était un fardeau. Plus vite il serait débarrassé d'elle, mieux il se porterait.

D'où venaient alors, tous ces sentiments auxquels il se heurtait violemment ?

Qu'était cette douleur étrange qu'il ressentait dans sa poitrine ? De l'affection ? De l' _amour ?_ Non. _Le Joker n'aime personne_.

Ça ne faisait qu'empirer sa rage. Il sentait comme un trou béant, là, dans son cœur. Il ne se souvenait même plus qu'il en avait un, et voilà que celui-ci semblait brûler à petit feu. Un mal immonde était en train de lui grignoter la poitrine, petit bout par petit bout. Quelque chose semblait _gratter_ en lui, rongeant sa chair pour essayer d'en sortir.

La _peur._

Sa respiration se bloqua brusquement dans sa poitrine, et ce fut comme si l'air refusait d'en sortir. Il venait de sentir un coup, dans son organe moteur, comme si on le lui arrachait, tout doucement.

 _Coup de poignard._

Son corps se mit à trembler de plus en plus violemment. Ses gestes nerveux et maladroits, il tenta tant bien que mal d'attraper sa mâchoire.

 _De l'air._

Il se fourra les doigts dans la bouche, afin de l'ouvrir en grand. Expiration. Inspiration.

Mais c'était toujours _là._

 _Le Joker n'a pas peur._

 _Le Joker n'aime personne._

Sa poitrine se souleva violemment lors de l'inspiration, et retomba lourdement lors de l'expiration. Il n'étouffait plus, mais la chose était toujours là. La douleur se faisait de plus en plus lancinante.

 _Pas peur_.

 _N'aime personne._

Litanie. Une Prière.

Ses membres étaient toujours secoués de spasmes. Sa bouche toujours tordue en une expression horrible. Mal. Le Roi du Crime avait toujours mal.

Alors il se griffa les joues. Ses ongles et ses doigts entamèrent sa chair, lentement, et descendirent, descendirent. Le sang ruissela sur sa peau d'albâtre, brûlant, et serpenta le long de son cou, tout comme ses ongles. Blanc et Rouge. Os et sang.

 _Glace et feu._ Voilà, quels étaient les mots les plus propices à mettre sur ce qu'il ressentait, s'affrontant en lui. Deux extrêmes. Un énorme tiraillement, déchirement.

Ses mains ne se détachèrent de sa peau qu'une fois arrivées sur ses clavicules. Sa chemise verte déboutonnée laissait entrevoir ses tatouages, et les rires gravés dans sa chair firent frissonner la petite femme, allongée face à lui.

Sans prêter attention à l'autre bêta, il se pencha doucement en avant, dévoilant entièrement sa tête blafarde à la lumière des astres. Son front était moite, et son " damaged " d'encre noir scintillait d'une manière lugubre. Le Joker baissa les yeux vers ses doigts ensanglantés, ouvrant grandes ses paupières dans un élan de _fascination._ Une larme pourpre glissait avec délicatesse le long de son index. Il remua les doigts, absorbé dans sa contemplation, avant de se frapper le crâne de sa main gauche.

Trois fois.

Un grognement de fureur s'échappa de sa gorge. Menaçant.

La trace était toujours là, sur sa main droite. Il était comme marqué au fer rouge, _il voulait s'en débarrasser._ Une marque, violacée et verdâtre, s'étalait sous son pouce en un parfait arc de cercle, captivante. La morsure d'Harley Quinn. Son amante avait parfaitement entamé sa peau, si bien qu'il avait senti la plaie le lancer toute la nuit dernière, puis toute la journée, sans une once de répit, ne lui permettant de ne penser qu'à une seule chose : Elle.

Le Joker ferma les yeux et amena sa paume tremblante à sa bouche. Ses lèvres rouges frôlèrent la marque, puis l'embrassèrent avec douceur, longuement.

 _Sa Harley._

Sa main retomba, et elle se dirigea vers l'une des poches de son pantalon violet. Il en ressortit un marqueur noir, en retira le bouchon puis le dirigea vers sa joue. La mine s'appuya sur sa pommette, l'imbibant de noir. Il descendit le marqueur vers le haut de sa bouche, puis le remonta vers son autre joue. Son geste se glissa ensuite de nouveau vers le bas, mais sous sa lèvre inférieure, cette fois, avant de revenir au point de départ.

Il s'était dessiné un sourire.

Le fou émit une espèce de rire... Une plainte sourde. Rauque.

\- Je vais pouvoir m'occuper de toi.

Le Joker se releva et, à ses pieds, les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent. Son corps menu se remit à gigoter, plus frénétiquement encore que lorsqu'il lui avait _aimablement_ demandé de se taire.

Il se pencha alors vers elle. Ses pieds se placèrent de part et d'autre de son corps, puis il s'accroupit au-dessus d'elle.

Un frisson horrible la parcourut lorsqu'elle sentit les mains froides de l'homme empoigner sa mâchoire, et lorsque ses doigts se plantèrent dans ses joues, l'empêchant de bouger la tête.

\- Allons... Ça ne sert à rien de te débattre comme une pauvre bête, petite. Je te rappelle que tu es attachée, que je suis armé, que je suis celui qui _domine_ , et que personne... Non.. Personne... Ne viendra te chercher.

De son autre main, le Joker détacha le ruban adhésif qui entravait sa bouche. La pauvre femme se mit immédiatement à hurler :

\- Pitié ! Pitié... Ne me tuez pas ! Je... J'ai... Un petit copain... Un petit copain qui m'attend à notre appartement... Et... Et... M-mes... P...Parents.

\- T-t-t-t, siffla-t-il, posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. Tes petits couinements dégoulinants de naïveté, tu ferais mieux de les garder pour toi. Tu sais qui je suis ?

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête.

\- Bon. Alors, tu te la fermes et tu ne bouges pas. Si tu veux que je fasse preuve de " _pitié",_ cracha-t-il.

Silence. Les petits membres de la femme se figèrent. Obéissante, enfin.

À côté d'elle, une lame brillait, tranchante, et une grande main blanche vint s'en saisir. Le métal froid se glissa sous sa gorge, et elle ne broncha pas.

Au-dessus d'elle, le Joker la dévisagea. La jeune fille ne put se rendre compte du temps que cela dura, mais elle eût l'impression que ça s'étalait sur une existence entière. Les yeux de Jade du Roi du crime la sillonnaient. La déshabillaient. Ils transperçaient son âme, ces deux serpents, immisçant perfidement un malaise dans tout son être.

Puis, après une éternité, il se pencha vers son oreille et murmura :

\- Tu veux savoir quel est ton crime ?

Il ne la laissa pas répondre.

\- Tu lui ressembles.

Elle blêmit. Et lui réussit finalement à esquisser un sourire venimeux.

-Pourquoi si sérieuse...? Susurra-t-il d'une voix de velours.

Sa main lâcha sa mâchoire pour mieux agripper son cou. Il plaqua sa tête contre le sol, d'une poigne si ferme qu'elle ne put se débattre.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. Elle avait des yeux bleus. Mais d'un bleu trop clair, d'un azur qui réfléchissait la lumière plutôt que de l'absorber.

La lame du couteau cajola la peau rebondie de ses joues - trop rondes - sous son oreille, puis glissa jusqu'à sa bouche.

Un hurlement déchira la salle, se répercuta sur les murs, horrible, mais elle découvrit vite que hurler ne faisait qu'empirer l'insupportable douleur. Ainsi, l'arme traça un autre arc de de cercle carmin sur sa joue rose.

Puis le Joker lâcha son cou, attrapa l'un de ses pistolets et visa son cœur.

Il se releva et essuya ses mains sur son pantalon. Du rouge recouvrit le tissu par endroits. Le Joker admira son œuvre.

Les yeux vides, la jeune femme fixait le plafond.

Sur son visage, un sourire _sanglant_.

Beaucoup plus mignonne, comme ça.

 _Trop blonde, cependant._


	2. Ivresse

**Bon, bon, bon... Par où commencer ? J'appréhende un peu ( beaucoup ) la publication de ce chapitre, parce que je n'en suis pas pleinement satisfaite. Quand j'ai commencé à écrire cette mini-fiction, c'était ce chapitre-ci que je visualisais le mieux, mais je me suis tellement donnée dans l'écriture du premier chapitre que j'ai finalement eu plus de mal à démarrer celui-ci. J'ai une peur horrible de vous décevoir avec ce chapitre ( que mon âme de flemmarde m'empêche de supprimer pour tout réécrire).**

 **Votre accueil positif m'a fait énormément plaisir. Les reviews sur ff tout comme vos gentils compliments sur twitter m'ont fait beaucoup de bien, et j'espère du fond du** **cœur que ce second - et dernier - Chapitre vous ravira autant que le précédent !**

 **Vous l'aurez compris, cette partie est donc la dernière avant un court ( riquiqui ) épilogue.**

 **RAR :**

 _ **Shlikah : Je suis heureuse de savoir que tu as bien retrouvé la personnalité du Joker, j'avais effectivement peur que mon Joker soit un peu OOC... Donc ça me fait plaisir ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !**_

 _ **Rubby : Wouah, juste wouah ;) Incroyable ? Je n'en méritait pas tant ahah ! Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue !**_

 _ **Anju-San : Ta review est courte mais bon sang ce qu'elle m'a fait plaisir ! " se noyer dans toute cette violence que tu as si bien décrite " je ne pouvais pas demander mieux ! Je te remercie du fond du cœur pour ta review, et j'espère que la suite te plaira !**_

 _ **Elsa : Que dire d'autre que merci ma chère ? ;)**_

 _ **Merci encore et toujours à XeresMalfoy et à son aide précieuse !**_

.

.

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II**

 _ **Ivresse**_

La pluie s'abattait de nouveau sur Gotham. Légères, les gouttes s'éparpillaient en une bruine fine, mais tout de même glaçante. Cela avait duré tout l'après-midi : la ville s'était retrouvée sous un habituel ciel gris et morne, puis, à la tombée de la nuit, les nuages s'étaient brutalement mis à pleurer de petites larmes cristallines.

L'atmosphère était lourde et chargée d'humidité, mais également frigorifiante. Un vent frais soufflait, déviant la trajectoire de l'eau, et gelait Harley Quinn sur place, laissant ses membres engourdis par le froid. Ceux-ci lui semblaient impossible à porter, alourdis par la lassitude et par ses deux nuits passées dehors, sans refuge. _Lourds... Si lourds..._

La caresse du vent se transformait peu à peu en une impitoyable flagellation sur sa peau détrempée. Sans doute Harley était-elle déjà malade, fiévreuse, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais deviné, de toutes façons. Depuis leur séparation, elle n'avait plus conscience de son propre corps. La douleur s'était ancrée si profondément dans sa chair et dans ses os, qu'elle ne la ressentait plus dans toute sa brutalité ; elle n'en percevait que la rumeur, sourde et étouffée, parcourant son être.

La nuit était sombre et silencieuse. Seul s'agitait l'inquiétant murmure du vent, presque imperceptible.

 _Sombre et silencieuse. Noire et sans vie. Tout comme l'a été ton existence, Docteur Harleen Quinzel._ Lui avait chuchoté une voix au creux de son oreille.

L'endroit était désert. Harley s'était rendue là où son amant l'avait invitée, dans un coin reculé en bordure de la ville, et la mystérieuse adresse ne s'était avérée rien d'autre qu'une vulgaire zone industrielle abandonnée.

Ici, il n'y avait pas les lumières folles du centre-ville, ni même la pollution sonore qui sévissait jour et nuit dans la Gotham. Tout était vide. Pas de lampadaire. Pas un seul bruit. Rien.

Tout était calme.

Face à elle se trouvait un entrepôt désaffecté. Le bâtiment était haut et fait de béton blanc, couleur qui avait viré au gris, abîmée par le temps et l'abandon. Les murs étaient craquelés, révélant plusieurs fissures. L'humidité se collait sur l'extérieur de l'usine, et les parois de celle-ci suintaient à tel point que l'endroit semblait transpirer.

Une sueur froide chatouilla la nuque d'Harley, tandis que, brusquement, son cœur s'affolait.

 _Un entrepôt désaffecté..._

 _Les cuves._

 _L'acide._

 _La brûlure._

Non... C'était impossible. Elle ne le voulait pas. Pas une deuxième fois.

Ses pieds nus se mirent à remuer précipitamment, entamèrent des mouvements brusques vers l'arrière. Affolée, Harley Quinn recula, mais son talon buta sur un caillou, et son corps tomba violemment en arrière, s'écrasant sur le sol jonché de graviers.

Tout l'air de ses poumons fut brutalement expulsé sous la violence de l'impact, faisant revenir Harley à la réalité.

 _Tout va bien se passer._

La jeune femme se remit gauchement debout et, d'un pas vacillant, se dirigea vers la porte rouillée de l'entrepôt.

Un crissement sourd déchira le silence lorsque Harley poussa la lourde porte de fer, et, dans sa poitrine engourdie, son cœur cessa de battre.

 _Il était là._ Son parfum avait violemment frappé ses narines, telle une évidence inéluctable, et avait envahi son être tout entier. Tel un délicieux venin, le poison de _son_ _existence_ se dissipait dans son corps. C'étaient des vagues de cyanure qui se fracassaient contre elle : insupportables et brûlantes, porteuses des pires maux de ce monde. Cruelles, mais fortes. Réelles.

Elle _ressentait à nouveau._

Harley n'était pleinement consciente d'elle-même que lorsque le Joker était à ses côtés, et cela la terrifiait.

Malgré les sentiments qui l'avait assaillie, Harley ne le voyait pas. Elle n'avait que la certitude de sa présence, là, quelque part, tapie dans l'ombre.

La salle était plongée dans des ténèbres bleutées. Seules les grandes fenêtres en haut du bâtiment permettaient à la lumière brumeuse de la nuit de se faufiler dans l'entrepôt. Tout était vide. Et, hormis _son_ odeur, l'endroit empestait un parfum lugubre. La senteur aigre de la mort flottait dans l'air.

C'est alors qu'elle le vit.

Le Joker s'était avancé vers la lumière, révélant sa présence.

Harley en eut le souffle coupé, et son regard fut immédiatement happé par la silhouette de son amant. C'était encore l'un des nombreux pouvoirs qu'il avait sur elle : elle se retrouvait agrippée à tout son être dès qu'elle prenait conscience de sa présence. Il l'attirait inéluctablement vers lui, tel un aimant, vil et cruel. Harley le dévora des yeux sans même pouvoir se retenir, et sans doute en faisait-il de même.

Il était torse nu, des éclaboussures rouges ponctuant par endroit ses muscles saillants, recouvrant entièrement certains de ses tatouages. Il portait un pantalon de smoking violet - l'un de ses préférés. Ses cheveux verts n'étaient pas plaqués en arrière et soigneusement coiffés comme à son habitude, mais ses longues mèches tombaient en d'étranges ondulations, chatouillant son front et ses pommettes saillantes. Cerclés de rouge et injectés de sang, ses iris n'en ressortaient que d'un vert plus fascinant. C'était une mer de jade dans laquelle elle avait envie de sombrer, de se noyer. Ses paupières noires étaient entourées de cernes marqués. Ils s'étalaient, violacés, jusque sur ses joues creuses, lui donnant un air encore plus ahuri. Son amant était si _horriblement_ beau, Harley en aurait presque pleuré.

Elle voulait courir vers lui et se jeter dans ses bras. Sentir de nouveau sa chaleur, ses muscles. L'envie de toucher son cou, frôler ses clavicules, caresser ses bras lui tordait l'estomac. Harley voulait redessiner chacun de ses tatouages. L'embrasser. L'aimer.

L'esprit et le corps de la jeune femme étaient ivres d'amour. L'affection envahissait de nouveau son cœur, la pressant de la partager. Elle allait l'aimer, l'aimer comme une folle, et il lui pardonnerait sa fuite. Plus jamais elle ne partirait. Elle s'occuperait uniquement de lui, lui montrerait qu'il était tout ce qui comptait, tout ce qui compterait.

Mais, alors qu'il s'avançait vers elle, sa rêverie s'évapora peu à peu.

Il y avait un sourire, dessiné autour de sa bouche.

Et il y avait des corps, derrière lui.

Douche froide. Harley redevint lucide.

\- Tu m'avais manquée, ma douce Harley Quinn.

* * *

Lorsqu'il avait vu la porte s'ouvrir, le Joker n'y avait d'abord pas fait attention. Une hallucination, _encore_ , voilà ce qu'il s'était dit. Le pauvre avait passé la nuit précédente hanté par le souvenir de son amante, puis la journée entière. Il avait cru se noyer dans son image. Il lui avait _parlé_ , pendant tout ce temps, comme si elle s'était trouvée là, lui confiant tous les secrets du monde.

Ainsi, lorsque la lourde porte de la salle infinie s'était ouverte, et que la légère musique de la pluie s'était faite entendre, il avait cru que c'était encore un tour de son imagination. Harley Quinn se tenant dans la pâle lumière de la lune traversant les nuages, n'était-ce pas une apparition divine que son esprit déglingué avait inventée, juste pour l' _emmerder ?_

L'apparition décolla sa main de la porte, et celle-ci se referma dans un vacarme sourd. Le bruit se répercuta longuement contre les murs de l'entrepôt désert, avant de disparaître.

C'est qu'elle était sacrément fidèle, l'illusion. Le Joker se leva afin de l'examiner d'un peu plus près. Mais pas trop, sinon, il allait de nouveau délirer.

Il vit la Harley imaginaire ouvrir de grands yeux, maquillés de rouge et de bleu, lorsqu'il apparut à la lumière, et vit ses pupilles s'agrandir. Le rêve avait le même front haut, le même nez mutin, la même pâleur maladive que sa poupée. Sur ses joues enfantines se dessinaient, en réplique exacte des originaux, les tatouages de sa Harley : un cœur noir sur la pommette, et un "ROTTEN" descendant vers la mâchoire. Elle avait les mêmes lèvres ourlées, la même bouche pulpeuse magnifiquement dessinée. Une bouche que l'on embrasse. Une bouche que l'on vénère, que l'on supplie.

C'était l'une des choses qui l'avaient le plus hanté, ces dernières heures : ses lèvres. Combien elles étaient charnues. Combien - Ô combien - les contours de sa bouche semblaient tout droit sortis d'un poème de l'un de ces romantiques français, si tentante que l'on pouvait en crever, là, à l'intérieur. Ou que l'on voulait qu'elle crève, elle.

Et... Ses yeux. Il y avait ses yeux. La réplique avait exactement les mêmes nuances de bleu. Une onde pure lors d'un coucher de soleil : bleu pâle, surface miroitante et lisse, et un océan lors d'un orage, d'un indigo électrique, agité et incontrôlable. Toutes sortes de bleus se mélangeaient, et ils formaient un tableau de maître. Et le Joker... Le Joker pouvait se perdre dans l'immensité de ses yeux, pouvait s'y noyer et y couler. Sombrer.

Et il haïssait cela.

Étonnamment, il se rendit compte que l'illusion se mêlait cette fois à ses autres sens. Le Roi fou pouvait presque percevoir le bruit d'une respiration lourde et difficile.

 _À moins que ce ne soit la mienne._

Son odorat lui aussi fût touché : une odeur citronnée flottait dans l'air. C'était la réplique exacte du parfum que dégageait la peau de sa Reine : une odeur d'été perdue dans un monde hivernal, singulière et enivrante.

Il cligna des yeux.

La réalité le heurta violemment.

Ce n'était pas un rêve. _Harley Quinn était venue._

Sa gorge retint de justesse un hurlement de joie : il eut envie de rugir, de gueuler son triomphe.

 _Là. Là, devant moi. J'ai retrouvé mon jouet. Je l'ai._

À défaut d'exploser, le Joker choisit finalement de garder un semblant de calme, et se contenta de glisser :

\- Tu m'avais manquée, ma douce Harley Quinn.

Il pensait, l'espace d'un instant, que son animosité envers elle s'était évaporée, laissant place à l'obsession. Cependant, lorsque le visage de sa poupée blêmit, cela lui fit l'effet d'une gifle. Animosité et obsession se réunirent.

Harley Quinn allait souffrir comme le Joker avait souffert.

\- Ton absence m'a été si... Dure, mon cœur. Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si _douloureux_ de perdre... Quelque chose qui... M'appartient ! Ah ! Je n'en ai pas l'habitude, tu sais.

Les yeux d'Harley restaient fixés sur un point derrière lui, mi-fascinés, mi-horrifiés.

\- Il paraît que la solitude aide à créer des œuvres d'art, chantonna-t-il. Alors j'ai créé quelques tableaux, tu sais, pour te _sortir de ma tête._

Harley se rapprocha lentement.

Cinq corps s'étalaient contre le mur.

Toutes des femmes. Toutes blondes. Toutes du même gabarit.

\- Je me suis dit... Quand tu es partie, murmura-t-il en se rapprochant doucement d'elle, que j'aurais très bien pu te tuer... En fait, j'ai eu tant de fois l'occasion de te tuer, poupée... Mais je ne l'ai jamais fait.

La première femme portait des lunettes, sans doute fausses, et ses cheveux d'or étaient regroupés en un chignon parfaitement tiré. Elle était drapée d'une blouse blanche, mais, sous celle-ci, l'on pouvait apercevoir une camisole. Ses pieds chaussés d'escarpins rouges étaient menottés. Et, entre ses deux yeux, se trouvait l'impact d'une balle.

 _L'Asile D'Arkham. Il aurait pu la tuer, lors de leurs entretiens._

La seconde victime était elle aussi vêtue d'une blouse blanche. Sur ses tempes, des marques noires ornaient sa peau. Son corps entier semblait pétrifié dans une expression crispée et tendue. Entre ses dents se trouvait un bâillon de cuir.

 _L'Asile D'Arkham, encore, il aurait pu la tuer, lorsqu'il l'avait simplement torturée à l'aide d'électricité._

Le troisième cadavre était sans doute le plus hideux. La peau était blanchâtre, presque incolore, et, par endroit, des lambeaux de chair pâles pendouillaient. Les yeux ouverts de la jeune femme étaient injectés de sang et la pupille était rouge, tandis que l'iris était dénué de couleur. Les cheveux étaient décolorés, et des mèches blanches se détachaient en masse du cuir chevelu abîmé.

 _L'Usine de produits toxiques. Leur mariage chimique. Il aurait pu la laisser se noyer dans la cuve, laisser le poison attaquer pour de bon son organisme._

Le quatrième corps avait la nuque en bouillie. Purement et simplement.

 _Évidemment, la prison. Il aurait pu la laisser mourir lors de sa mission avec l'escadron suicide. Il aurait également pu la laisser croupir en tôle, plutôt que de venir la libérer, laisser la petite bombe incrustée dans sa nuque faire son travail._

Le cinquième... Le cinquième corps lui retourna littéralement l'estomac. Il était si... Lugubre. Deux ouvertures rouges déchiraient les joues de la jeune femme, des oreilles jusqu'aux coins de la bouche. Les plaies étaient hideuses, du sang coagulé collait aux deux fentes, laissant d'énormes grumeaux par endroits.

Un sourire sanglant.

Il lui avait dessiné un sourire.

Défigurée.

Et, figée dans son cœur, une balle.

 _Chez nous. Il aurait pu me tuer quand il en avait envie._

 _\- Pourquoi ?_

La voix d'Harley s'était enfin élevée, et un frisson démentiel secoua le corps du Joker. C'était tellement bon, d'entendre sa voix douce et fluette, de la laisser résonner dans ses oreilles.

\- Tu voudrais que je te dise que c'est parce que je _t'aime_ , n'est-ce pas ? Fit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Elle ne répondit pas.

Alors, profitant de son immobilité, le Joker lui tourna lentement autour, avant de venir se placer derrière elle. Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches. Dans une urgence possessive, le fou la ramena contre son torse. Ses cheveux blancs aux mèches colorées caressèrent sa peau nue. Intérieurement, il hurlait.

Glacial. Voilà ce qu'était le corps d'Harley. Cela lui fit l'effet d'une friandise empoisonnée : si horriblement tentante. Le froid, c'était la mort. Sans lui, Harley se mourrait. Cette pensée était si _délectable._

La jeune femme tremblait contre lui, aussi resserra-t-il son étreinte autour de son petit corps glacé jusqu'aux os. Ses bras forts s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules trempées, et ses grandes mains vinrent se poser sur son ventre. Dans un réflexe sans doute, les mains d'Harley recouvrirent celles du Joker. Celui-ci remarqua que les bouts de ses doigts étaient violacés, la peau abîmée.

Il ne dit rien.

Son nez vint de lui-même s'enfoncer dans sa chevelure. Amande. Citron. _Harley_.

Il pouvait sentir son petit cœur battre contre son torse à un rythme démentiel. Sans doute le sien l'était-il également, fou. Toujours était-il que le Joker se régalait des réactions corporelles de son pantin. C'était l'une des sensations les plus jouissives au monde : savoir qu'il avait le contrôle sur elle, sur chacun de ses gestes, chacun de ses sentiments, chacune de ses réactions, sur ses désirs, ses actions.

Plus jamais elle ne se séparerait de lui. Il le savait. Il allait tout faire pour lui rappeler qu'elle avait besoin de lui, qu'il lui était _essentiel_.

Une autre chose encore lui procura un sentiment de satisfaction sans borne : c'était son cadeau, qu'elle portait. Une magnifique robe à carreaux noir et or. Nuisette légère pour un joyeux Arlequin libertin.

Pour lui, cela revenait au même que s'il la suivait partout où elle allait. Elle portait la robe qu'il lui avait offert : elle l'avait donc contre se peau, incrustée au plus profond de sa chair. Il la hantait.

L'homme détacha son nez de la chevelure de sa dame, baissant son regard vers sa nuque blanche. Il avait presque oublié combien elle était longue et fine. Si menue... Son poing pouvait aisément l'entourer, se serrer, l'étrangler. Sa poigne pouvait aisément la lui briser. Un geste, et _crac,_ tout serait terminé.

Mais il se contenta d'y apposer ses lèvres, tout en rejetant ses longs cheveux en arrière. Sensible, la jeune femme renversa immédiatement sa tête sur son épaule.

Sa langue, venimeuse, serpenta langoureusement le long de son cou, jusqu'à son oreille. Le goût de sa peau était si agréable dans sa bouche que cela l'enivrait entièrement. La dévorer, voilà ce qu'il voulait. Se perdre dans l'extase que sa chair lui procurerait. Planter ses dents dans sa nuque. La vider de son énergie. Sentir son goût sucré contre sa langue. À jamais.

Fantasmes, voilà à quoi rimaient ses désirs, pour l'instant. Délires de fou. Ses dents se contentèrent alors de mordiller sa peau.

Mais le jeu en valait la chandelle.

Dans son oreille chantonna un doux gémissement, à peine perceptible, mais suffisant pour lui procurer le summum du sentiment de puissance.

À _lui, pour lui_ , l'idiote. Elle avait voulu partir, mais son corps clamait le contraire, ne répondant que par lui.

\- Je n'aime personne.

Piqûre de rappel.

D'un geste brusque, Harley tenta de se dégager de son étreinte, comme brûlée à vif par le venin que déversaient ses paroles.

\- Oh. Oh. Pas si vite, mon ange. Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. Mon corps a besoin du tien, encore un petit moment.

Ses longs doigts s'enfoncèrent sur ses hanches, par-dessus le tissu. L'élan soudain de la femme fut stoppé net, et son corps, malgré sa lutte, se retrouva tiré vers l'arrière. Le Joker la ramena violemment contre son torse. Son dos heurta sa peau dans un claquement sec, qui résonna, résonna, résonna... Dans les oreilles de la jeune femme. Tel un glas.

\- Lâche-moi.

Le petit canari virevoltait, tournait en rond, cherchant à s'échapper. Malheureusement, l'oiseau se heurtait à des barreaux froids, immenses, cruels. Le Joker était sa prison.

\- Tu m'as donné un ordre ? Cracha-t-il.

Son corps commençait à trembler, dans ses bras.

Il se colla davantage à elle. Harley ne pouvait rien faire, il la dépassait d'une bonne tête, et elle avait beau être forte, le Joker l'était davantage.

Il vint caler sa tête sur son épaule, et elle sursauta lorsque ses cheveux verdâtres chatouillèrent la peau de sa joue. Il fixa les corps sans vie, face à lui.

\- Regarde, Harley, ce que tu m'as fait faire. Tu as été... Une vilaine fille, lâcha-t-il en faisant claquer sa langue contre son palais.

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai fait faire cela.

Gloussement.

\- Non. Il se pourrait que ce soit _ta voix_ , là, dans ma tête, qui m'ai chuchoté de te montrer de quelle manière tu aurais pu mourir, si l'envie m'avait pris de me débarrasser de toi.

Harley détourna la tête, l'éloignant comme elle le pouvait de celle du Joker et détachant par la même occasion son regard des cadavres.

\- Je ne les ai pas tuées. Je ne suis pour rien dans leurs morts. Si tu avais tant envie de te débarrasser de moi, eh bien, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait, _poussin ?_ Tu le savais, que je t'étais si _dévouée_ que j'aurais pu te laisser me faire n _'importe quoi._

La mâchoire du Joker se serra. Toute trace de peur s'était brusquement évaporée de sa voix, pour ne laisser que de la colère dans son timbre délicat. De plus, elle avait parlé au passé, comme si sa dévotion n'était plus valable.

Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Son esprit se balançait au bord du gouffre, il le sentait. Il était à deux doigts de sombrer, à quelques millimètres de perdre le contrôle de lui-même.

D'une main, il agrippa son cou. La jeune femme sursauta, essayant encore une fois de se dégager, mais il appuya fermement contre sa gorge.

 _Mienne._

\- Qu'est-ce que... L-lâche moi ! Éructa sa proie.

De ses deux mains, Harley tenta de détacher les doigts qui lui entravaient la gorge, en vain.

Le Joker ignora superbement sa tentative de se soustraire à lui. Ses yeux déments se fermèrent. Contre sa paume, il sentait la gorge d'Harley se soulever et s'abattre au rythme d'une respiration folle. Sa peau avait vibré lorsqu'elle avait parlé.

 _Si belle._

Puis elle abandonna.

\- Bien... Chuchota-t-il. Reste avec moi... Juste un moment... Tu me suppliais, avant, Harley, de te prendre dans mes bras. Alors, voilà. Voilà ! Cadeau !

Le Roi eu brusquement envie que le temps s'arrête, et qu'il reste comme ça, avec sa Reine. Son _bien_ le plus précieux, contre lui. Avec lui.

Mais il sentit bien, pourtant, le mouvement d'Harley vers le bas. Droit vers son porte-jarretelles.

 _Non._

 _Elle m'aime._

 _Non._

Réalité. Harley avait saisi son revolver. L'embout froid était apparu, là, contre sa tempe.

Il ne bougea pas.

 _\- Ah... Ah ah !_ Tue-moi, poupée, si tel est ton souhait.

Elle ne dit rien. N'esquissa aucun geste.

\- Allez !

Immobile.

\- Tue-moi !

Le Joker la poussa en avant, se décollant de son amante.

 _L'air semblait si vide et froid, brusquement._

\- Alors quoi, idiote ? Tu me fous un flingue sur la gueule, et tu as peur de porter le coup fatal ? Tu n'as plus envie de quitter ton bourreau, finalement ?

Un sanglot brisa le silence.

Quelque chose, lui fit mal, là, dans sa poitrine. _Non. Non. Non._

Harley laissa tomber son bras le long de son corps malade. Elle regarda sa main armée d'un œil vide, l'image se brouillant au fur et à mesure que les larmes - ces veilles amies - roulaient sur sa peau. Lentement, ses doigts blancs se décollèrent de la crosse de l'arme. Celle-ci tomba, au ralenti, et heurta le sol dans un vacarme douloureux.

\- Non, souffla-t-il.

Ses épaules... Ses épaules si menues et pourtant si fortes, voilà qu'elles se mettaient à tressauter. Imperceptiblement, d'abord, puis de plus en plus fort.

\- Non ! NON ! Hurla-t-il tandis qu'il la contournait pour lui faire face. Ramasse ton arme, Harley ! Tue. Moi.

Ses yeux bleus se levèrent vers lui, et dans la poitrine du Joker, sa respiration se bloqua. _Non._ Jamais, jamais il n'avait vu une souffrance pareille dans les yeux de son arlequin. Ils brillaient. Ses iris n'avaient jamais été aussi sombres : un océan se déchaînait dans ses prunelles.

Et puis, il y avait cette chose étrange, sur ses joues pâles. De l'eau. De l'eau qui coulait.

Le Joker mit un long moment avant de comprendre que c'étaient des larmes qui dévalaient lentement la courbe de ses joues, cristallines et miroitantes dans la lumière blanche.

Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vue pleurer.

\- Ne me donne pas d'ordre, dit-elle soudain. Je ne vais pas te tuer.

La nausée. L'homme avait une terrible envie de vomir.

\- Ah oui ? Demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante de ne pas hurler, et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, alors ?

\- Partir.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Allons... Réveille-toi, Harley, se moqua le Joker, tu n'as nulle part où aller !

Le regard de la jeune femme vacilla.

\- J'ai des amis.

\- Première nouvelle ! Je pensais qu'ils étaient... Tu sais... En tôle, tes précieux amis ! Ou au ciel, tiens, n'est-il pas mort, ton El-Diablo ?

Elle coinça sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents, et il dut faire preuve d'un sang-froid surhumain pour ne pas grogner comme un animal.

\- Il y a Ivy, fit-elle d'une voix hésitante.

\- Ivy ?

\- Poison Ivy.

Ce fut si soudain que le Joker lui-même crut rêver. Il n'avait pas prévu d'être si brusquement hilare, et n'avait même pas pu se contrôler. Un cri énorme s'était échappé d'entre ses lèvres, et il s'était mis à hurler de rire, sans aucune raison. L'hilarité le possédait tout entier, de ses gloussements fous. Son corps semblait secoué de spasmes hystériques. Il se retrouva plié en deux, se tenant les côtes.

\- Absurde... Absurde, lâchait-il entre deux rires, tu n'y crois pas toi-même ! Ah ah ah !

Ses membres tremblaient, tremblaient à n'en plus finir. Il leva les mains au ciel, en une espèce de révérence, puis les laissa retomber. Enfin, sa joie hilare cessa aussi vite qu'elle avait commencé.

Le Joker tiqua, puis s'avança vers elle en secouant la tête selon un rythme régulier.

Harley recula.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, je vais partir, J. Je ne veux plus de tout ça.

Sa tête cessa de se balancer, pour le laisser mieux remuer ses mains dans le vide, dans une sorte de nervosité malsaine. Ses yeux émeraude s'ancrèrent dans ceux d'Harley. La peau de ses paupières ne se refermait plus, il ne clignait plus des yeux. Son regard se fit fixe, pénétrant, tranchant.

Dérangeant.

\- Oh ! Harley... Demanda-t-il d'une voix lasse, _Pourquoi_ partir ? De quoi est-ce que tu ne veux plus ? On est si bien, tous les deux !

Le Joker fit un pas un avant, Harley Quinn deux en arrière. D'un geste mécanique, Harley se saisit de sa deuxième arme, au niveau de sa cuisse, comme à l'accoutumée.

\- Ne m'approche pas.

C'est ce qu'il fit, pourtant, son ange de la mort. Il laissa son corps se mouvoir en un énième geste vers elle. Son cœur vacillait dangereusement dans sa poitrine, parce qu'elle ne _voulait pas_ partir, mais elle le _devait._

 _Loin de toi, mon amour, loin de toi._

Le Joker la regardait en souriant, sans prendre garde au revolver. Ce n'était qu'un jouet, et il n'avait jamais eu peur des jouets, puisque c'était lui qui les maîtrisait.

Il semblait attendre qu'elle continue. Alors, inconsciemment, elle se plia encore une fois à ses attentes.

\- Tu m'as frappée.

\- Ah... Soupira-t-il d'une voix rauque, on y est. Je t'ai frappée. Oui, et alors ? Tu aimes ça, non ? On ne vit que pour ça, toi et moi. La haine. La douleur. La _violence._ C'est ce qu'on fait, poupée, tu te souviens ? Je te frappe. Et toi, tu me rends la pareille. Plus fort encore. Tu as de la chance ! C'est un privilège que je n'offre qu'à mon pantin préféré ! La seule, l'unique, HARLEY QUINN !

Le hurlement se dissipa dans l'immensité de la salle. Le Joker passa une main sur son visage, avant de la porter à sa bouche, mordillant sa peau à l'endroit où Harley l'avait marquée, cette nuit-là.

Il reprit d'une voix étouffée :

\- C'est ce qu'on fait dans un couple, on se _soutient._ Et puis tu m'as bien...

Mouvement précipité. Il retira sa main de sa bouche, s'approcha d'elle à grands pas. Son torse buta contre le pistolet brandi. Il n'en eut cure. Le Joker pencha brusquement son visage vers celui de sa Reine, ouvrit la bouche, lui lança un regard haineux, puis mordit le vide. Sa mâchoire claqua violemment vers l'avant et ses dents se heurtèrent douloureusement.

-...Mordue...

Harley se sentait si _vide_. Elle était à deux doigts d'abandonner, de sombrer à nouveau dans les bras d'un amour aveugle.

L'homme scruta attentivement son visage. Il observa la manière dont ses traits délicats étaient tiraillés entre la souffrance, la haine, mais également l'amour.

La pression qu'exerçait le flingue contre ses pectoraux diminua très légèrement. Malheureusement, ce fut suffisant pour qu'il perçoive ce fabuleux changement.

Il était à deux doigts de gagner.

Leurs lèvres se heurtèrent alors cruellement. Le souffle chaud d'Harley se mélangea au sien. La jeune femme laissa tomber le bras qui séparait leurs deux êtres, se rapprocha de lui dans une suite de mouvements saccadés. Dans chacun de leurs gestes régnait l'urgence. Pas une simple urgence frénétique qui habitait deux amants lors d'une séparation prolongée, non. C'était une passion folle, démentielle, brûlante. C'était une horrible névrose qui agitait leurs membres. Une flamme intolérable qui les dévorait, les possédait. Leurs mâchoires s'entrechoquaient délicieusement. Les mains d'Harley agrippaient les longs cheveux verts de son amant, ses ongles se perdant dans son cuir chevelu, griffant, ses doigts fin tirant sur la naissance de ses cheveux. Ses mains à lui se perdaient dans la cambrure de son dos, empoignaient hâtivement le creux de ses reins. Rien ne cessait de bouger. Leurs bouches s'entrouvraient, leurs langues menaient alors une bataille sans merci. Sans arrêt. Et tout ça, toutes ces _sensations_ étaient à deux doigts de faire défaillir le Joker. Ses lèvres. Sa bouche. Sa langue. Sa nuque. Ses hanches. Sa chair.

S _es lèvres. Sa bouche. Sa langue. Sa nuque. Ses hanches. Sa chair._

 _Douce... Douce mélodie._

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent brusquement.

Le lion rugit, le Joker grogna dans sa bouche, puis attrapa sa lèvre inférieure entre ses dents. _Tellement goûteuse._ Il tira, mordit, transperça la chair.

Goût métallique.

Inopinément, il se retrouva projeté en arrière. Le revolver d'Harley heurta durement sa tempe, si fort qu'il faillit tomber.

\- NE ME TOUCHE PLUS JAMAIS ! S'époumona Harley Quinn.

Alors, saisissant à son tour l'arme qu'il gardait dans la poche de son pantalon, il hurla :

\- Surprise !

Et lui tira dans la jambe.

Ce fut si étrange, de regarder la balle traverser la cuisse de sa poupée. D'observer l'hémoglobine propulsée hors de la chair, la regarder voler, rouge et brillante, et retomber en des millions de gouttes.

La bouche d'Harley s'ouvrit dans un cri silencieux, ses doigts laissèrent s'échapper le pistolet, puis ses jambes cédèrent. Elle se retrouva à genoux, haletante. Prosternée devant son Roi.

Sa lèvre inférieure se mit à trembler. Elle le regarda d'un œil vide.

 _Comment pouvait-elle aimer un tel homme ?_

\- N'essaie pas de me retenir, articula-t-elle, impassible, je partirai. Quoi qu'il en coûte. Et si tu me tue, Puddin', alors j'aurais gagné.

Le Joker s'agenouilla face à elle, le visage tout à coup dénué d'émotion. Il la regarda s'appuyer sur le sol de ses petites mains pâles, et se mettre à reculer.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir. Je t'ai créée, Harley. Je t'ai délivrée.

\- Pauvre fou...

Sa mâchoire se serra.

\- Fou ? Ah ! Moi, fou ? Sûrement. Mais tu l'es aussi, mon ange. Combien de personnes as-tu tuées ? Combien ? Tu penses pouvoir effacer tout ce que tu as fait ? Tu le savais, en sautant dans cette fichue cuve, qu'il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

 _Que tu signerais un pacte avec le diable._

 _\- Je t'ai demandé de vivre pour moi. Et tu as dit oui,_ cracha-t-il. Personne ne t'as appris qu'on ne devait pas briser nos promesses ?

Une larme, encore.

\- Je ne veux plus vivre pour toi... Chuchota-t-elle. Je veux vivre avec toi. C'est impossible, je sais. Alors je pars. Pour la dernière fois. Je pars.

Harley recula de nouveau.

 _Non._

Il lui tira dans l'épaule, et cette fois, le hurlement de douleur que lâcha Harley Quinn déchira la nuit.

\- Il n'y a pas d'Harley Quinn sans le Joker ! s'écria-t-il.

 _Il n'y a plus de Joker, sans Harley Quinn._

Pour toute réponse, Harley secoua la tête puis leva des yeux tristes vers lui. Son regard était empli de pitié.

Cela le rendit malade. Il combla l'espace qu'elle avait créé, posa une main sur sa joue.

\- Tu n'es rien sans moi.

 _Rien._

\- Je ne sais pas. Je verrai. Mais c'est fini, mon amour, c'est fini. Je ne veux plus de toi.

Il y avait eu de la tendresse dans sa voix. Le Joker sentit quelque chose imploser, dans sa poitrine.

\- Tu es à moi. Tu m'appartiens. Tu restes avec moi jusqu'à la fin.

Ils se fixèrent longtemps, alors. Ils s'embrassèrent du regard, et, les yeux dans les yeux, signèrent un accord muet.

\- Je t'aime, poussin, tu sais ? Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime ! Cria-t-elle.

Puis elle s'approcha de lui.

\- Je te déteste, et je pars. J'ai gagné.

 _Non._

Et le Joker visa son cœur.

* * *

 **Merci beaucoup de m'avoir lue. *Verse une larme* Moui, il ne reste que l'épilogue. J'en perd mes mots.**

 **xx**


	3. Épilogue

**ÉPILOGUE**

Elle était belle, sa Harley Quinn. _Si belle_.

Le Joker la berçait doucement dans ses bras, assis sur le sol froid, à ses côtés.

Sa peau soyeuse n'avait jamais été aussi pâle. À la lumière de la lune, son arlequin semblait une œuvre de porcelaine. Délicatement ciselée dans la plus pure des opales. Son épiderme était presque incolore, laissant transparaître ses veines en des centaines de petites rivières bleues, ruisselant sous sa peau. Elle avait l'air d'une statue de marbre, ainsi.

 _Tellement précieuse._

Ses orbes, tels deux petits saphirs brillants, le regardaient fixement. Avec amour. Il le _savait_.

Délicatement, il cala une main derrière son dos. Son si petit dos. Le Joker n'avait jamais eu autant conscience de la fragilité de ses membres. Elle était si mince, sa Reine. Elle n'avait jamais été bien grande, ni même bien en chair, il le savait pertinemment. Mais là, inanimée dans ses bras, elle semblait prête à se briser. Disparaître en des millions de petits morceaux.

Il la ramena doucement contre son torse tout en chantonnant une berceuse. Son ange dormait. Alors, chut. Chut. Personne ne devait la réveiller.

\- Merci, lui chuchota-t-il.

Puis il l'allongea, déposant sa tête sur ses genoux. Le Joker toucha distraitement le sang qui collait à présent sur son torse, ses grands yeux, déments, fixés sur le trou béant qui transperçait la délicate poitrine de sa belle endormie.

Il laissa tomber sa main à présent rouge sur le ventre maigre d'Harley, la fixant toujours plus ardemment.

La poupée elle, fixait le plafond d'un oeil vide. Ses lèvres carmin étaient entrouvertes, et elles laissaient s'échapper un mince filet d'hémoglobine.

Le Joker se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres froides. Ses doigts se mirent à caresser ses somptueux cheveux blancs, y laissant des traces pourpres.

Une unique larme coula, le long de sa joue, et vint s'écraser sur la peau d'Harley.

 _Elle était si belle_.

Le Joker releva la tête, puis éclata de rire.

 _Harley Quinn était avec lui. Pour l'éternité._

 _Il avait gagné._

* * *

 **Bon, eh bien voilà, on y est ! C'est fini !**

 **Je suis désolée de le poster aussi tard, j'aurais pu le poster bien plus tôt dans la semaine, mais avec la reprise des cours, ect, la fatigue a prit le dessus.**

 **Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire, à part que ça m'a fait énormément de bien de partager cette fiction avec vous, ainsi que de l'écrire. Ces deux personnages sont tellement passionnants à faire vivre, je pourrais y passer ma existence entière ! Se glisser dans leur univers sombre et torturé, complètement sadique et farfelu, c'est un véritable délice ! (Non non, je ne suis pas une psychopathe).**

 **J'en profite également pour vous parler du titre : vous devez sûrement vous demander pourquoi "Remords Posthume", et vous avez peut-être dû vous demander quel était le rapport avec ma fiction. Eh bien, premièrement, les titres et moi, c'est comme Donald Trump et l'intelligence : on ne s'entend pas du tout. Du coup, j'ai choisit le titre d'un des poèmes préférés de Baudelaire (il n'a aucun rapport avec la fiction, soyons clair). Vous devez donc vous dire : ok, mais le Joker n'a aucun remords ? Eh bien... Je pense que si. Ce n'est pas visible dans l'épilogue parce qu'il délire, complètement. Mais après coup, il risque d'en avoir, lorsqu'il réalisera que non, Harley ne va pas rester une joyeuse statue de marbre qu'il pourra traîner de partout avec lui. Et que son corps, un jour où l'autre va commencer à pourrir... Mais bon, il serait toujours capable de l'empailler, j'en suis sûre.**

 **Bon je suis en train de me rendre compte que mon petit disclaimer de fin est en train de devenir plus gros que mon épilogue... Oups.**

 **Merci à tous de m'avoir lu, en tout cas. Et je réserve mon plus gros remerciement à XeresMalfoy, qui a toujours l'énorme gentillesse de corriger mes horribles fautes... Argh.**

 **J'espère de nouveau écrire sur ces deux-là, ou sur l'univers DC, mais je manquerais cruellement de temps cette année.**

 **xoxo**


End file.
